onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-30924897-20170315190424/@comment-83.113.175.143-20170326001957
OP4bestOnes a écrit : 83.113.175.143 a écrit : OP4bestOnes a écrit : Le bras perdu de Shanks est une demande de la maison d'édition. Oda a ôté le bras de Shanks pour rendre la scène plus dramatique, mais dans sa tête, cela n'a très certainement pas diminué Shanks. La preuve, il est devenu empereur et il le reste. donc shanks est devenu yonko apres, je n'était pas sur, et je pensais pas que l'éditeur est autant de pouvoir, et dénigre l'oeuvre de sa poule aux oeufs d'or, alors je m'incline et cet bléssure n'est plus du tout a prendre en compte j'en n'avais deja discuter avec skiyent sur autre topic, mais je n'avais pas compris que c'était réel donc la phrase de mihawk va vraiment dans le sens ou il trouve l'excuse pour ne pas enmerder shanks a la fin de Mf donc se vs n'est pas en faveur de mihawk....mais je pens vraiment que si mihawk avait un bon équipage, il serait pas loins de pouvoir prétendre a etre lui aussi un yonko, en fait on ne sais pas pourquoi il est seul et peu quands meme prétendre a une victoire, a voir, mais au final oda semble vouloir émetre une sorte d'égaliter entre les deux plus qu'autre chose pour moi Je viens de relire la source de cette information, et je l'ai un peu modifiée sans faire exprès, même si le sens reste le même pour moi : Oda had no intention that Shanks lost his arm, but after an editor told him that the story was not interesting enough, Oda decided to cut his arm off. ONE PIECE Grand Countdown 2 (2010) Traduction '': '''Oda n'avait pas l'intention de couper le bras de Shanks, mais après que l'éditeur lui ait fait remarqué que la scène n'était pas assez intéressante, Oda a décider de procéder ainsi.' Du coup, techniquement, c'est la décision d'Oda, mais c'était pour la scène en question. Cela n'a, plus que probablement, nullement changé ses intentions pour ce personnage pour le reste du manga, ce qui me fait dire que le bras en moins de Shanks ne justifie aucunement une perte de puissance (puisqu'après tout, Oda fait un personnage aussi puissant qu'il le désire). Preuve à l'appui : "I get annoyed to hear people speaking ill of characters in ONE PIECE. For example, when they say ‘this villain is weak’, I can't help thinking that then I'll make him much stronger!" Color Walk 6 (2014) Traduction '': '''Cela m'agace d'entendre des personnes dire du mal des personnages de One Piece. Par exemple, quand ils disent "ce méchant est faible", je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que puisque c'est ainsi, je vais le rendre bien plus fort !' Du coup, peu importe à quel point un personnage peut sembler faible, ou qu'il puisse sembler handicapé d'une quelconque façon (Kidd sans un de ses bras, pareil pour Shanks, Zoro sans son oeil, et cetera), Oda reste toujours libre de rendre son personnage aussi puissant qu'il le souhaite, et Shanks n'est pas Younko pour rien. Il est l'un des 4 pirates les plus puissants des mers actuellement. donc finalement son niveau importe peu dans l'histoire pour moi, et donc oui sa bléssure peu avoir un impacte sur sa puissance qui ne sera jamais démontrer, et laisse place a un mihawk plus fort que shanks, malgrer leurs statue, shanks est yonko grace a sa force( entrainer par les meilleures), son experience' et son savoir(équipage de roger), et son propre équipage plus alliance qui fait de lui un yonko et pas shishibukai), j'attends encore avec autant d'impatience la rencontre finale entre luffy et shanks